ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Quintessential White Mage: Guide by Alamaxia
Requested move See naming conventions. Guides follows specific naming guidelines. Since this appears to be a named guide, I recommend "Quintessential White Mage: Guide by Alamaxia" or something similar. Please contact me or another admin if you find a name you like. -- 18:15, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Sounds good, I would like the change "The Quintessential White Mage: Guide by Alamaxia". Thank you for the advice. Alamaxia 18:24, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Low-Priority Spells It's a really good guide, but I think you should remove the "Low-Priority Spells" section. Deodorize, I agree with, but the other spells have uses. *Viruna removes two different ailments: Virus, and Disease. Now, I'm not entirely sure which one does what, but I know that one prevents HP and MP resting (if this lands on you, the White Mage, you're pretty screwed), and the other lowers MP and TP over time (annoying for any melee players, especially since the TP drop is about 10 per tic). *Stona- Although your parties generally avoid fighting them, it's still nice to have in case you do fight petrifying opponents. If you are power leveling a low-level party in Valkurm, they'd be a lot better off if their main tank wasn't petrified. *The Protects and Shells- Albeit a lot less useful than their area-effect cousins, they still have uses. Note the recast timer on the -ra spells. First of all, if anyone in the party is out of range, you have to recast it on everyone. Second of all, the -ra spells can never land on out-of-party allies. *Dia II- If no one else in the party has Dia II, you'll be expected to cast it. Since a lot of parties these days use Blink-tanking (Ninjas), the attack-down from Bio is less useful than the defense-down from Dia. With that said, the extra defense-down from this higher tier is a lot nicer. *Flash- Again, I'd agree with that with Deodorize, but it does have a few minor uses. First of all, it's the fastest-casting spell White Mages get, meaning easier claiming of NM's and faster grabbing hate from an ally who got unwanted aggro. Flash also has uses in parties where you aren't grabbing hate too much. *Flash pretty much lowers the target's accuracy to zero, so if timed properly, you can save the tank a few hits. *Banishga and Diaga- I also have to agree with. Banishgas are nice for higher damage, but unless you're soloing the NM for Mirror, Mirror, they can be left alone. Holy also falls under this category. --Stammer 16:55, 9 June 2008 (UTC) * I have to agree with Stammer. Flash is one of the best spells for a white mage and in the past three years I've been playing, I can't recall ever pulling hate while using it. WHM have so much -enmity in their normal gear that I can't pull hate when trying to unless I take it off. A single flash spell once a fight should never pull hate. When you learn timing later on you can cause mobs WS's to completely miss your tanks -- even end game HNM provided they do not resist the effects of the spell. Dia II is a TP burn pts best friend as much as haste is. The only spell you can hold off on getting is Deodorize but even that spells is usefull for running from aggro. Flash > Repose > run a good distance away then cast Deodorize -- this will almost always lose aggro on mobs that track by scent. As a lvl 68 WHM I wouldn't suggest advising other new WHM what to get and what not to get until you have experienced it more than a few months. Most the spells you listed as low priority are spells I use constantly end game and only picking 3 people to haste? I've had to haste and cure and entire alliance in dynamis a few times due to members not being able to log online. --Bekisa 19:13, 13 June 2008 (UTC) *Just checked in on this page for the first time, as I did not realize my guide had an active discussion. I will take these suggestions into consideration. Also, I have not done much in the way of Alliances, so this guide is going to be mainly for the xp-partying White Mage. Perhaps when I gain more endgame experience, I will make another guide. And the reason I have the low-priority spells section is mainly for the White Mage on a budget. I never had very much gil when I was leveling White Mage, and there were spells that I cut out of my arsenal until the later levels. I very rarely came across an occurence when I needed these spells when xp partying at the lower levels. Keep in mind I am not saying "Do not get these", but rather "there are more important ones to get." However, some of the spells have been "promoted" to higher priority, such as Flash. --Alamaxia 12:39, 3 September 2008 (UTC) *Just wanted to throw my 2 cents in about Flash, and Divine skill. Divine Skill was the second WHM skill I capped, after Enhancing. This is because of Flash. In an EXP party, I've used it regularly. If you have a PLD tank, always cast it 5-10 seconds after he does, and you're looking at about 15-20 seconds of nobody getting hit (which also saves you the hate and MP loss associated with curing then.) But always remember to Flash AFTER the PLD...better for your Flash to have no effect, then his. With NIN tank, as you stated, always nice to throw a Flash down when he's casting ": Ichi." Since Ninja's have less hate producing skills then PLD, it is wise to be a little more conservative when using Flash, as you may take hate from time to time; but, I've never found that to be to much of a problem (unless it screws up a skill chain,) because as WHM, we are built to take a hit or two once in a while, even a Tarutaru^^. --Upitupi 13:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Magic Skill Up Spam Cure in Besieged on a General (I prefer Mihli because it's usually easier to target her ^^). You will get skill ups just as fast as if you were casting Dia on a mob in besieged to raise enfeebling (very very fast). I get ~.2-.5 every other cast or so. I talked to a GM and it's not even an exploit, it was intended by SE! Same deal with casting buffs on the Generals, however you will want to spam Haste as Protect and Shell tiers will overwrite lower tiers that /whm people are spamming (just a courtesy).Miaa 14:28, 4 April 2009 (UTC) This is some great advice. Thank you, I will be sure to add this to the guide at my next major update. --Alamaxia 03:24, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I have to agree on this one. I've been able to cap out a number of magic skills through spamming on mobs and NPCs in Besieged! The key here is to cast something that doesn't necessarily have to stick to the mob, like dia/bio, flash, banish, etc. As long as you're not taking huge amounts of hate, you can cast all day. I typically get 20-30 points or more of skillup by spamming a single magic skill for one round of Besieged. Thearchitect 06:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Zvahl Fortalices or Om'hpemde (use non-damaging spells) or a very good way to cap both divine and enfeebling magic --Killercat Bis 14:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) End Game Red Mage sub job is making a comeback, at 80 you get convert, at 82 you will get Refresh! Also in end-game WHM will be one of the most important and busiest jobs, it all comes down to you decide who lives and who dies.--Redryno Levithan 01:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC)